This invention relates to a pneumatically powered hand-held nutrunner having means to provide an audible signal when a predetermined set torque is attained.
Nutrunners of the type concerned herein have embodied a variety of mechanical arrangements to achieve the desired end result, one type being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,924, issued on Feb. 24, 1976 to Bosko Grabovac. Such a nutrunner utilizes pneumatic pressure fluid to quickly run up a fastener, with final torquing being manually applied by the tool operator, which final torque value attainment is indicated by an audible signal.
The primary object of the subject invention is to provide a power operated nutrunner wherein predetermined final torque value is manually attained and indicated by an audible signal accompanied by a slip which is sensed by the tool operator.
Another object is to provide a power operated nutrunner wherein torque setting readout is positively indicated at any stage within the preset range of tool torque output.
A further object of the invention is to provide a power operated nutrunner which achieves the primary objective with a tool of compact design, simplicity of structure, and which is of reliable operation.
These and further objects and features of the invention will become apparent from an understanding of the description of a preferred embodiment disclosed in the following description and appended drawings.